digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fusion Fighters
Jijimon Shouldn't we add Jijimon to the list of Digimon in the army? You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 23:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :He isn't listed on either of the official sites. Does he actually follow them around? 01:57, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, he went with them to the Island Zone. You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 12:06, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Dorulumon + Starmon Should we do something about the digixros between Dorulumon, Starmon and the Pickmonz that happened in episode 18. :We will, but it will be named "Dorulumon + Starmons", similar to "MailBirdramon + Golemon".(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:02, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I think this may look randon, by some one please update both Xros Heart and Twlight, with Nene joining Xros Hearts, and that three red monitormon join Xros Heart as well :This page already lists that Monitamon are members. If you'd like to add to the story synopsis of the joining, go ahead and put up a draft. 17:01, January 26, 2011 (UTC) BalliBastemon I find the image of this character to put on the page tell me if it looks good. Alphonse123 Sparrowmon After Burner What's the source? I mean, I know it's a legitimate manga-exclusive Digimon (I just found a picture of it); but where's the source? G-SANtos :Chapter 7 of the Digimon Xros Wars manga. Page 33. Lanate (talk) 20:46, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll see if I can find the name of the chapter and ask to add Sparrowmon AB to the Digivolution Reference. G-SANtos 21:05, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Beelzemon Can we still consider him as Xros Heart member? When I watch the program, there was no Xros Heart badge under him unlike Sparrowmon. I thought it was a mistake but it happen twice, during with Deputymon and Shoutmon. :He is listed in the DigiXros scrollbar, and his Bandai art is Xros Heart-style. 01:28, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :The lack of badge may be because he doesn't travel along with them. G-SANtos 23:05, February 11, 2011 (UTC) OmegaShoutmon Shouldn't we add OmegaShoutmon somewhere on the page?Kiriha3 22:10, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :He's neither a DigiXros or a new member. He's just Shoutmon. 00:59, March 29, 2011 (UTC) OK Kiriha3 00:22, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Manga update Chapter 11 just can out and apparently alot of digimon joined xros and some for blue flare in the time between 10 and 11. I going to be uploading pics that show all the digimon that joined.--Ovidkid 21:03, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Make sure to keep to naming standard. Honestly, since there are so very many of them, with barely any characterization, it might be best to handle them all as a grouped section (and image), with character sections for any that have speaking parts. 02:06, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright I just going to list them here first to make sure I didn't miss anyone. *Pandamon *birdramon *Ikkakumon *Gargomon *Kazemon *Andromon *BanchoLeomon *Candlemon *demimeramon *monzemon *Frigimon *Halsemon *Agunimon *Kyubimon *Veemon *Guilmon *Meramon *Numemon *Musyamon *Golemon *Harrpymon *Centarumon *Seasarmon *Shurimon and Peckmon mostly likely from Twilight *Togemon *Bokomon *Armadillomon *Gurumon *Weddinmon and Shortmon mostly likely from Barga Army *Bokomon *Neemon *Angemon(?) *Mojyamon(? sitting with Bancholemon in XW-11-21-01.jpg) --Ovidkid 02:43, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Where can I find the manga? Can anyone give me some websites that have the Xros Wars manga?--Dragonfire333 19:51, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Here's where you can get the raw Xros Wars manga http://xrosraws.wordpress.com/ --Ovidkid 19:59, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Updating? There has been a lot of other xroses to appear in the recent episodes. Has anyone been able to update? You have Shoutmon X7, a Cutemon Xros, etc --Draccy 23:49, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Xros Heart stopped being an army in episode 30. Everything since then should be covered on Xros Heart United Army. 23:57, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Korean Where can we get Korean info? According to Nintenfan3424, Xros Heart is called "Fusion Heart" in Korean toys. 14:43, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Xros Heart flag... Digimon icon? You think this will be the Digimon franchise's (new) icon/representation? Like how they did for Sonic's, Mario's, and Yoshi's in Super Smash Bros. Brawl? :/ --Ethanthegamer (talk) 06:18, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Fusion Fighters According to Rangermon on WtW, Ben Diskin said on Twitter that X Loader is now Fusion Loader and Xros Heart is Fusion Fighters. I can't find a link, but if we do, do we want to use Ben Diskin's Twitter as a source? I don't remember any confirmation of him being in the show. 13:13, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :I'm cool with it, as long as we discard it once we get more reliable sources. 14:43, July 25, 2013 (UTC)